


Put Out the Fire You Started

by FormidablePassion



Series: DeanBenny Love Week 2017 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Uncle Dean Winchester, firefighter!Benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: Benny is a firefighter Dean brings his niece to the demos the station is putting on.Day Three Prompt: AU





	Put Out the Fire You Started

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a part of [DeanBenny Love Week](http://deanbennyloveweek.tumblr.com). It was a super fun week where I wrote a short fic every day with (or without) a prompt and sent it anonymously to a person over on tumblr. I'm finally getting around to posting them. So I hope that you enjoy.
> 
> As always, this fic is unbeta'd and unedited.

The day was sweltering hot, temperatures were well into triple digits. That wasn’t what Benny hated the most. No, he hated the humidity. The heat he could handle, hell he didn’t become a firefighter because he loved sliding down the fire pole. Actually, a part of him did, the child inside that never stopped whispering how cool being a firefighter was. 

Today he would much rather have been resting in one of the communal bunks back at the firehouse reading a good book and sipping on a nice cold beverage. Instead he found himself with Victor, Ash, and Captain Hanscum in some hospital parking lot doing fire safety demonstrations for the public. He knew it was important to do these things, especially when the weather got this hot, humid or not, a blaze is a blaze and will quickly consume everything in it’s path, even you. So he smiled to the children and lifted them into the cab of the truck, let them flip on the siren, gave them a fire helmet sticker that stated they were a junior firefighter and sent them back to their parents smiling. 

He climbed down from the cab, looked over to where Ash and Victor were giving demonstrations with their firehose and smiled. When he looked over to Donna, sitting at a table coloring with a sweet little girl in pigtails, who looked like she was talking Donna’s ear off, he was caught in the gaze of the tall  _ pretty _ man standing next to the little girl. Benny gave a grin and a nod to the man whose lips turned up on one side and he winked. 

Luck would have it that three more kids came running up with their parents just then. Reluctantly turning away from the man’s gaze he began talking to the kids and explaining how things went. By the time he was done and had climbed down from the cab the man and the little girl were gone.

* * *

 

The day was so hot the pavement was reflecting the waves of heat creating mirage pools in the asphalt. Dean had helped little Mary squeeze more lemons than any person ever should. Thankfully Sam was a health nut and had a machine that made it go faster. When Dean had realized that poor little Mary was meant to make lemonade with sugar  _ substitute _ he was having none of it. Aside from the fact that  _ no one  _ would like it it was blasphemy to make lemonade without real sugar. So they ventured out to the store. On the way back Mary saw the fire truck in the parking lot at the hospital down the road from their house and asked to go see what it was about. 

The sweet thing wanted to talk to the Captain. While Mary was occupied Dean was at least able to admire the view. Some nerdy, but well built thing with a mullet was doing demos with a tall dark and handsome guy that Dean was enjoyed watching. He wasn’t able to pull his gaze away from them until he saw a few kids pour out of the cab of the fire truck. What, or  _ who, _ came out after them nearly took Dean’s breath away. He was a bear of a man, scruff on his face and a body Dean could admire even from where he was standing. 

The firefighter smiled at him so he obviously returned the smile with a wink. Dean thought about going to talk to him, until another group of kids pulled him away. Cutting his losses Dean and Mary went back to her house to finish making lemonade. Which is where he found himself, under an umbrella near his sweet niece, while she peddled lemonade to the poor souls brave enough to wander down the street in this heat. 

He wasn't paying much attention until Mary squealed with delight. “Uncle Dean!!!” he stood up quickly almost knocking the umbrella over. “What?!”

“Look!” She pointed down the street and Dean followed her gaze. 

Coming down the road, looking like it was melting into the mirage pools on the road was the red firetruck. Much to his disbelief it stopped right in front of Mary’s lemonade stand. 

All the firefighters piled down to get lemonade and when he saw the bright smile of the fireman from earlier Dean smiled too. 

Maybe he didn't have to cut his losses.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed and want to come yell at me about it you can find me on Tumblr as [FormidablePassion](http://formidablepassion.tumblr.com)  
> I promise I’m nice.


End file.
